Schoolyard Passions
by cerasi1
Summary: Tiny little moments, which I seem to write a lot. Siriuscentric, and all about the various passions in life. SR slash, so don't read it if you're just going to abuse me for it!
1. Dance

Dance  
cerasi

It burned through me as I watched him. This passion, a furious passion and I felt my neck heat up and my face began to burn, though no one else could see it. I watched him talking casually to our friends, and I felt something in me, a music, a rhythm. He spotted me approaching and he smiled and I felt the burn grip me from within.

I pulled my wand out of my robes and tapped a stone as I passed it. The stone quickly changed into something else, Merlin knows what. I don't know what it became because I didn't look back, my eyes were fixed on him, but I know that the stone began to sing, to beat out the rhythm I had in me, because I had told it to.

His golden eyes peered curiously at me, narrowed with suspicion, and I know mine burned with something akin to lust.

'What is it?' he asked.

I didn't reply. I took his hand in mine and gripped his waist and we began to dance. I know James and Peter laughed at me, and Remus was so hesitant at first, but he looked into my eyes and that changed.

The heat burned in him, too; it spread through me and into him in every place we touched. The cool autumn night faded into darkness, and the school was a twinkling mass upon the hill, while the four of us… the two of us, we danced.

'Sirius,' he whispered.

'No,' I replied. 'Shh.' And he put his head on my shoulder, and his mouth to my neck and we danced on.


	2. Sectumsempra

Sectumsempra  
cerasi

'Smile, Black,' Severus growled. His wand was prodding into Sirius' chest, and Sirius felt a distinct sense of disadvantage as he stared at his own wand, held firmly in Severus' other hand.

'Why should I smile?' Sirius asked. With the exception of the sweat on his brow, one would think, by his manner, that he was picnicking in some cosy forest glade with his great Aunt Mildred, if only he actually had such an aunt.

'Smile for me,' Severus sneered. He poked the wand harder into Sirius' chest and waited. 'This is a very happy day for me, and you should celebrate with me. Today I get to try a new curse.'

'Really?' Sirius asked. With the exception of the unforgivables, Sirius couldn't see anything ahead of him that he couldn't get out of. 'And why is it such a happy day? Big nose and hair as greasy as yours, I don't think I'd ever have a happy day.'

'Shut up!' Severus snapped.

'Make me, Snivellus,' Sirius retorted.

Then he saw something dreadful in Severus' eyes. It was an anger that Sirius had never seen the like of, not even in Severus' black pits. Take the angriest Severus had ever been, add that to the angriest Sirius' mother had ever been, and then multiply it tenfold. This was fury and rage, combined in perfect, destructive harmony. Sirius swallowed.

'Sectumsempra.'


	3. Love

Love  
cerasi

'Oh, Sirius,' James said, grinning, as he fell back on the grass. 'I think I'm in love.'

Sirius chuckled as he watched the redheaded-whirlwind of fury stalking away from them, back up to the castle.

'Pity, that,' Sirius said.

'Pity? Sirius, I'm in love! On what level is that a pity?'

'It's a pity that you couldn't have chosen someone, in your five years of education, who actually enjoyed your tricks, and your manly Quidditch physique,' Sirius explained. 'It's a pity that you had to choose Lily, of all people, who actually might be the one person, with the exception of Slytherins because they don't count, who really despises you. That, my friend, is the pity.'

'I don't care,' James grinned, propping his head up on his hands and staring up to the few clouds that dared to stray across his sky that day.

Sirius looked at James and chuckled. There was not a single part of that young man that was concerned by the fact that Lily Evans seemed to hate him with some kind of vengeance. James lay there, on the grass, completely content in the knowledge that some day, that woman would be his wife, and they would, each for the other, be the loves of their life.


	4. Werewolves

Werewolves  
cerasi

'Werewolves,' Sirius laughed. 'What a hideous notion.'

Sirius lounged back in the chair, and refused to budge, even when a fourth year, clearly higher in rank than this pathetic first year, ordered him away. Sirius, so new to the school, just sat and refused. Already the school was his.

'What's wrong with werewolves?' Remus asked. Sirius glanced at him.

'Half-breeds,' Sirius said. 'My parents taught me rank since I was a child. I've read books about werewolves, you know. Horrible stuff.'

'They're people, too,' Remus muttered. James nodded and Peter, who had still barely spoken a word since they arrived at school a month ago, sat in continued silence and watched them.

'Well, we all have our education,' Sirius shrugged. 'Mine came from my parents.'

'Well hopefully, in future, you'll learn to educate yourself a little,' Remus spat, anger in his eyes. 'Instead of taking everything as it's fed to you.'

Remus stood up, glaring angrily at Sirius, and stormed from the room.

'He's got a point, Sirius.'

Sirius ignored James' quiet words, and stared off after Remus. Passionate, that one.


	5. Lust

Lust  
cerasi

Sirius swallowed as he ran his hands up Remus' leg, then over his torso. He gripped Remus by the back of the neck and lifted him up a little for another kiss. He felt Remus' hands grip his own legs and lithe fingers scraped over the flesh on his bare arse.

Remus' chest rose up in the thin moonlight, and Sirius' eyes caught silver there. He lowered one of his hands and chased a scar from one side of Remus' chest to the other, playing up here and there, so delicate, so careful. Remus' eyes closed and his mouth opened in a gasp at the coldness of the man's hands.

There was nothing painful, there, nothing new. It was the full moon in a few days, and the wolf's lust was building up again. He and Sirius had spoken of this, and they had an arrangement. A careful arrangement for dealing with the wolf's overbearing lust come this time in the cycle. Give in.

'Now,' Remus whispered, his voice thick with breath. Sirius nodded and looked into Remus' eyes. He could see something lurking in there, some other being, but still, he could see his Remus. For tonight, the wolf could take the Padfoot in Sirius, and Sirius would take the Remus in Remus. He gripped Remus tight and the play began.


End file.
